


All It Takes Is A Girl

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, Cute, Fluff, Jealous!Tsukki, M/M, Pre-Canon, Yama is sick, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And somehow Yamaguchi rarely ran out of things to say, but when he couldn't Tsukishima would take over the conversation before his anxiety built up and his fears of being plain and boring (two things he would never be to Tsukishima) showed up. <br/> ***<br/>Yama is off sick from school and Tsukki wants to see him - even more now he hears a girl wants to confess to him to make him look a fool for some reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE HAD HUGE-ASS WRITERS BLOCK SO I WORKED ON THIS IDEA SOLID AND IT'S 1AM AND I WILL MAKE ANY CORRECTIONS I THE MORNING OKAY

Yamaguchi wasn't in school, because he was really sick and had been for the past few days, and Tsukkishima was bored out of his mind during lunch. Usually, he would love to listen to the smaller boy witter about things that weren't really of great importance or necessarily entertaining, but they filled the silence they would otherwise be sat in.   
It helped that he enjoyed the brunette's company a lot, (maybe more than he probably "should" in some people's views) and it was good to hear what went on in Yamaguchi's brain, to see it whirring as he thought of whatever to say instead of just leaving nothing in the air between them. Sometimes he thought of something quickly and continued on with whatever he was saying, but other times, if he couldn't think of anything after a minute or so, then he would ask Tsukishima about his recent music discoveries, or how his studies were doing - never Akiteru though, not anymore. 

And somehow Yamaguchi rarely ran out of things to say, but when he couldn't Tsukishima would take over the conversation before his anxiety built up and his fears of being plain and boring (two things he would never be to Tsukishima) showed up. 

As it was coming to the end of lunch however, he heard a girl speaking, not to him though thankfully, but when he heard Yamaguchi's name, he had no choice to listen. 

"Are you gonna confess to Yamaguchi-kun?" one of them said, she isn't in this class as far as he's aware. Not that he pays attention much, but still. 

"Yeah, he's never gonna expect it," The second girl cackled a little; she was trying to do it under her breath but she really wasn't.   
_Well, that doesn't sound right or nice_ Tsukishima thought with a raised eyebrow, _what were they even discussing anyway?_ he should probably listen before jumping to conclusions though. 

"Will he even believe you? You don't exactly talk to him...ever?" the first girl questions, seemingly logical, and there were only five minutes until class started so he should probably not do anything unless he hears it come from their mouths. 

"I don't know, but he'll probably accept, if he can even get the words out," she laughs again, harshly, and Tsukishima feels himself grow more annoyed than already, "but then they'll be waiting just 'round the corner. So no problem." There seems to be a shrug at the end of that, even though he doesn't turn around to look, and there's a tired sigh from the first girl; at least he presumes. 

Okay, that definitely isn't right or nice, Tsukishima thinks with, more of, a frown. He doesn't think he can just turn around however because he doesn't easedrop usually - it's rude and he doesn't like it when people do it to his and Yamagchi's conversations so he should extend the same courtesy to others. _Should_ being the key word there. 

But the first girl has gone back to her class and the second is settling in her seat for class to start when the teacher walks in within the next minute.   
Which they do.

So Tsukishima waits, with a long held back sigh, and he took down notes for the class, neater than usual so that Yamaguchi could read them if he wasn't there to help him understand the awful handwriting Tsukishima had. Sometimes he could, but the worse a mood the blond-haired boy was in, the worse it got, meaning today would not be good unless he tried hard, which he was willing to do. He'd done it all week so far, since learning of his absence, and he hasn't been able to take them to him because of how ill he was. 

Hopefully today was the day though, since he had been sick since Sunday night when he first threw up, until now, Thursday almost, _almost_ , last period and so it was likely he could go see him tonight, if only to help explain the work and homework to him. 

He wouldn't mind though, of course, any time with Yamaguchi was good time. 

Once again, he skipped volleyball practice; there wasn't much point to it since he'd been betrayed by Akiteru, and without Yamaguchi it was no fun, not that it was really that fun anyway. The entire way home, however, something bothered him - the things that the girls were talking about - he didn't know what was going on, only that they planned to make a fool of Yamaguchi, but he couldn't let that happen because this was Yamaguchi. 

The kindest boy he had ever met, kindest person probably, and he was funny and talked a lot, and a good friend, and incredibly cute. Tsukishima knew he was blushing as he turned his face to the side, hiding it from the nobody that would see his cheeks turning red. It's not like he didn't know he thought that way about his friend, he just blushed every time because it was embarrassing. 

Once he got home it was easy enough to get all the work together he needed to show Yamaguchi, as well as his pens and pencils, into his school bag almost neatly, before he went to ask his mother to call and see if he could see Yamaguchi to help him with the work. She did as much and spoke to Yamaguchi's mother intensely, laughin and such, so much so that he went to the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water and one of the last pastries kept in the pantry that Yamaguchi loved, wrapping it carefully and putting it in his bag on top of the books, probably not having anything sweet in a few days.

It was as he was finishing this that his mother called to him that he could go round, but also that Yamaguchi had been asking for him whenever concious, sometimes in his sleep too apparently. His mother laughed while he blushed, though she couldn't see him, she thought it was adorable despite them being thirteen now. 

Never the less, he put his shoes on and got his bag before walking down his street, turning, walking halway down there before going up the path to the doorway, admiring how kept the garden looked despite no flowers like in Spring, but still nice looking all the same. 

Knocking on the door sharply three times, he took a step back and waited with his hands behind his back and a small smile on his face, and it only grew wider and he was ushered in by Yamaguchi's mother who was beaming at him. It was honestly hard to not smile back just a little more. He placed his shoes in the genkan quickly before following the familiar woman's instructions to not excite him too much, although he was already expected to be very happy and excitable at seeing somebody other than his mother for four days. He'd been complaining even the cats weren't allowed to see him. 

Tsukishima knew somewhat to expect as he knocked on the door quietly before walking in, but he didn't know what missing the boy's brightest smile for four days would do to his system, and stood there shocked for a moment before he composed himself. 

Because Yamaguchi was in bed with strict instrctions not to move from it, Tsukishima was left with little choice but to sit on the bed beside him to show the work and help him go through it. Not that it bothered him, only made him nervous slightly.

Immediately Yamaguchi's eyes locked onto the pastry and he asked if it was for him, which he was told yes, if he gets a quarter of the work done before he has to leave, though they both know he's going to get it either way. 

So they start working, Yamaguchi copying down the notes in his own way as Tsukishima explains certain things to him or translates his handwriting some lines. After a while Yamaguchi looks up, but Tsukishima is still mesmorised by his mouth and how his tongue had only moments ago been poking out the side of his pink lips in concentration.

_What isn't to like about him?_ Tsukishima thinks as he begins the list in his head. _He's sweet, so kind, cute, ambitious, smart, so very pretty._ Jerking out of his stupour he gave a nervous smile to Yamaguchi, he thinks, before the boy asks him what's wrong. 

"I think- no, I _know_ , I like you. More than friends." Instead of saying something logical and planned out, that sounds either smart or witty, he blurts that. Trying to cover it up, he continues, "Of course, you don't have to accept my feelings or anything, I just..thought you should know I guess?" His sentence finishes lamely and he can feel himself cringing at the way he trailed off. 

"I like you too, Tsukki, of course I accept your feelings." Yamaguchi smiled sweetly and burrowed himself into Tsukishima a little, nuzzling him slightly before pulling back and continuing with his notes. 

Sometime in the night Tsukishima laid his head on Yamaguchi's as he worked, not really doing anything himself as Yamaguchi bablled about what being sick was like, the awful symptoms he experienced and how much he slept, what he was apparently saying as he slept - he, too, mentioning that he said Tsukishima's name in his sleep. 

Soon he had to go home, a little while after Yamaguchi had fallen asleep, the mental strain of so much work to catch up on tiring his already-weak state, and he wasn't in school the next day either though he was almost fully-functioning, and he used his time to catch up on work and homework before Tsukishima brought more round, but this time leavong more time afterwards to watch a documentary Yamaguchi missed but wanted to watch. 

Once he was back in school, he was cornered and given a confession by the girl in their class, and she was more shocked that he did not accept it, especially speaking with words that weren't stuttered like they may have been in the past, so there was really nothing for Tsukishima to worry about in the end, though he knew there never was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, it's one of my fave pairings, anyway, my tumblr is @melody-of-darkness so just talk to me about whatever, but also tell me what you thought of this one and any mistakes bc it is 1am and I have school later but this needed to be written so leave comments/kudos or whatever pls I'm happy to hear anything


End file.
